Journal de Godric pour mon fils
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Ma fin est proche, je n'ai jamais parler de cela à mon fils cependant je me dois de lui laissé un écrit de mon passé afin qu'il sache.


**Titre :** Journal de Godric pour mon fils  
**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à Charlaine Harris sauf Alara qui appartient à lui-même  
**Rating :** Tout public mais mention de relations entre hommes. Peut choquer certaines personnes. Ceux et celles qui n'apprécient pas, merci de passer votre chemin.  
**Nombre de mots :** 5001

Note : Ceci est la version longue d'un concours réalisé sur le forum True Blood Harris.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

J'écris depuis des temps immémoriaux, c'est mon premier propriétaire qui me l'a appris. Il estimait (à juste titre d'ailleurs) que les personnes cultivés faisait de bien meilleurs compagnons.

N'étant qu'un jeune enfant à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas mais acquiesçais car c'était ce que l'on attendait de moi.

Je suis né dans un petit village grec destiné au plaisir et à la volupté. Tous les hommes et femmes vivant là-bas avaient pour but de donner du plaisir quel qu'il soit aux « bourgeois » de la ville. Telle était notre raison d'être. Nous n'étions pas libres mais nous ne le voyions pas comme ça.

On peut comparer ça aux livraisons des pizzas des humains de ce siècle. Vous appelez, une demi-heure plus tard vous êtes livrés. Bien, à l'époque on venait regarder « la carte », on vous sélectionnait, venait vous chercher et vous aviez juste le temps du trajet pour vous préparer.

On pouvait même vous acheter et nous n'avions pas votre mot à dire sinon c'était l'humiliation publique pour vous et votre famille. Il n'y avait pas pire comme chose en ce temps-là car nous étions né pour cela et sortir de ce cadre signifiait la mort tout simplement car l'humiliation nous amenais à être chassé du village pour ensuite ne trouver… rien… le rejet des autres, aucune nourriture, aucun soutiens… seule la mort était une punition acceptable pour la famille de l'humilié et la personne elle-même, suivant la gravité de l'acte, cela pouvait s'étendre sur plusieurs générations, parents, enfants, petits-enfants…

Heureusement, à l'heure actuelle, ces mœurs sont révolues. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être malheureux à cette époque, c'était un acquis, un mode de vie, je ne me suis jamais posé de question. J'étais né comme ça. Ce qui est le plus étrange voyez-vous c'est que je m'en souvienne comme si c'était hier alors que j'ai plus de 2 000 ans et que je n'ai pas vu le soleil depuis… et bien plus de 2 000 ans.

Vous vous demandez qui je suis ? Je manque à tous mes devoirs.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Godric (mon nom est imprononçable, alors l'écrire ne servirai à rien), je mesure 1 m 65, je suis brun aux yeux chocolat et plus principalement, je suis un vampire et j'ai plus de deux millénaires de « mort » derrière moi.

Ces mots, je les couches pour la première fois, je ne parle « jamais » pour ainsi dire de mon humanité mais je ressens le besoin de l'écrire pour mon « enfant » (mon amant, mon frère) car ma seconde mort m'appelle. Je ne pense plus comme un vampire désormais mais comme un humain.

Reprenons. J'avais à peine six ans lorsque je fus acheté pour la première fois. Cet homme avait une fille, une princesse blonde aux yeux de saphir, aux allures d'ange céleste qui s'ennuyait et il lui fallait un nouveau « jouet » ce que je fus indéniablement.

Je suivis son éducation et faisait ce que l'on me demandait. Participait à ces « jeux », dont j'étais la principale attraction. Me faire faire tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait, se délecter de le raconter à son « père » afin de me faire punir. Enfin, de demander à son père l'autorisation de le faire elle-même. Elle aimait beaucoup me donner des coups avec la cravache qui lui servait pour les leçons d'équitations. C'était surtout des jeux d'enfants. Jamais je n'ai été gravement blessé. On m'avait appris ma place, je la tenais.

Malheureusement ces moments ont rapidement pris fin lors d'un voyage en navire. Ce moyen de transport était parmi mes favoris, les embruns de la mer, la fraicheur du temps, de l'eau à perte de vue… l'odeur de l'iode…

Tout le monde sauf les esclaves furent tués. Faire passer ma « maitresse » pour une esclave ne fut pas aisé mais pour survivre, elle à fait ce qu'il fallait. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. J'ai entrepris des recherches bien plus tard mais cela n'a rien donné. Pour en revenir à cette fois là, je faisais aussi parti de ses esclaves et leur chef me trouvant à son goût, il à préféré me vendre et ainsi tirer un bon prix.

De fil en aiguille, j'ai enchainé les propriétaires, tous plus ou moins bon pour moi, certains me prenais pour un serviteur, d'autres comme esclave ou bourreau afin d'abréger les « souffrances » ou de montrer l'exemple de ce qu'il fallait ou non faire. Ainsi, continua mes péripéties, je fini dix ans plus tard par me retrouver, à l'âge de 16 ans dans mon village natal.

Ainsi, rien n'avais réellement changé là-bas, mon frère et mes sœurs étaient toujours là. Je fis la connaissance des deux dernières de la famille et vit ma mère qui attendait encore un heureux évènement, enfin heureux pour elle je suppose car moi les enfants je les préfère sous mes crocs.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'avais un grand frère et cinq sœurs, seuls mon frère et moi avions le même père… les filles quand à elles avaient chacune un géniteur différent. Qu'importe réellement… nous étions une « famille », maintenant que je repense à cette période, je me rends compte que tout ceci n'était que chimère. Nous étions juste des personnes vivant sous un même toi et exerçant le même métier, peu importe l'âge que vous aviez. Il était monnaie courante d'offrir les services des ses enfants. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, la population crierait au scandale mais à l'époque il s'agissait d'une question d'honneur.

Je n'avais, jusque là jamais eu à vendre mes charmes à quiconque. Miraculeusement, personne n'avais profité de moi à ce niveau là. Ce que je prenais pour une bénédiction allait devenir mon enfer personnel.

Le retour au « pays » fut rude. J'étais cultivé, entrainé aux combats, j'avais aussi quelques uns des tatouages qui ornent encore mon dos actuellement.

Je ne ressemblais pas aux « miens », j'avais la carrure d'un guerrier et les cheveux courts. Une infamie pour ma famille. Pensez dont, le culte des dieux grecs, surtout le notre celui d'Aphrodite, Déesse de l'amour, allait de paire avec l'androgynisme. Tout homme ou femme était filiforme, se confondait l'un avec l'autre et avait les cheveux longs, était âpreté du matin au soir et soignait son allure extérieure.

Moi j'étais aux antipodes de leur apparence, mes muscles étaient trop voyant, mes tatouages disgracieux, ma peau beaucoup trop bronzé. Je n'avais absolument plus ma place là-bas mais me devais de la retrouver pour ma famille. J'ai eu beau faire des efforts cette idée n'arrivait pas à se frayer un chemin dans mon cerveau.

Le soir venu, les notables envoyaient leurs servants afin de faire leur marché.

Un soir d'été, une jeune asiatique à peine plus âgée que moi, habillée à la mode de son pays, m'a désigné pour aller satisfaire son Maître. J'étais terrorisé, jeune et innocent (ce qui ne constituait pas en soi une excuse valable, ni pour la jeunesse, ni pour l'innocence).

J'ai tenté de fuir mais fus bien vite rattrapé et roué de coups. Mes parents ont envoyés mon frère Alaric à la place, afin que la honte ne se répande pas sur la famille, il fallait honorer la demande, je n'étais pas en état physique de le faire. Il y est allé, n'est jamais revenu et je fus encore demandé.

Je devais laver l'affront que j'avais fait à cet homme en ne me présentant pas à lui. Mon père à bien tenté de me faire comprendre que je devais faire ce qu'il me demandait. Aller donc inculquer, en quelques heures, à quelqu'un dont ce n'est pas les mœurs de faire ce que l'on ne connaît pas et qui ne fait pas parti de ses domaines de connaissances.

Le sang, la violence, le meurtre, j'en étais tout à fait capable par contre la douceur, les mots doux, la tendresse et autres fioriture du genre, ce n'étais absolument pas moi.

_Qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme n'avait pas d'importance_ – m'a-t'il expliqué. _Pas d'importance ?!_

J'ai hurlé tout ce que je pouvais, tempêté, crié à la trahison mais rien n'y a fait.

Les femmes je concevais et avais déjà vu faire, mais un homme (non que j'ai eu d'à priori à l'époque, c'est d'ailleurs vers eux que se porte ma préférence depuis), je savais comment j'étais conçu et je ne voyais absolument pas ce que je pourrais faire avec la même chose en dans les mains.

C'était une ignominie pour les membres du village que je sois, à mon âge, encore innocent.

A ma décharge, mes propriétaires successifs n'avaient pas jugés bon de me faire connaitre la chose. Je savais me battre, lire et tenir une conversation. Mais « ça » non, de toute façon « ça » me m'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Le déshonneur que je présentais pour ma famille allait être lavé et c'était pour ainsi dire l'euphorie à la maison. Ma mère et mes deux plus grande sœurs ont décidées de me « préparer » sous le regard d'aigle de mon père.

Je me suis donc prêté au jeu (comme si j'avais le choix), ai pris un bain de lait (le lait je le buvais en temps normal, je ne faisais pas trempette dedans mais soit), me suis fait enduire d'onguents (qu'il est désagréable de se faire tripoter toutes les parties même les plus intimes par sa mère et ses sœurs, une fois encore il n'y avait que moi que cela perturbais) et me suis fait habillé (même si je savais le faire depuis ma tendre enfance, pour une fois je n'avais pas droit au vote et ai du obéir). J'étais vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile blanc et d'une tunique courte brodée de perles et de fils d'or.

J'ai même eu droit à ce que l'on appelait le « saignement ». Un classique qui consistait à ouvrir les veines et laisser couler le sang afin de faire « blanchir » la peau. Signe extérieur de beauté. Fort douloureux, laissant la personne dans un état de faiblesse inutile. De mon point de vue. Une fois encore je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. L'ai-je jamais réellement eu ?

Cette dernière attention n'a d'ailleurs pas été très appréciée du notable.

Le soir venu, la voiture est venue me chercher. Une voiture tirée par de puissants chevaux portant une robe d'un noir abyssale. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'envoyait à la pendaison. Mon père m'a même dis « rend moi fier mon fils ». Comment diable pourrais-je le rendre fier de me faire violer par une personne que je ne connaissais même pas !

De mon point de vue, le trajet à été horrible et atrocement long. En relativisant un peu, le voyage dans une voiture avec une banquette en velours tout aussi sombre que la robe des montures qui tirait le véhicule n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il y parait. Il à du durer en gros une bonne demi-heure.

Une fois arrivé, on ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'admirer la maison que déjà on m'entrainait dans le patio ou je fus promptement dévêtu. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de protester que tout avait disparu.

Je n'étais pas très grand mais musclé. Les combats ont leur avantage. J'étais peut être nu mais pas dépourvu de mes capacités.

C'est donc la tête haute que je traversai la maison derrière la servante. La même qui m'avais choisie au village. Intérieurement je désespérais d'arriver, on à traverser toute la maison et croisé tous les serviteurs et gardes qu'elle contenait. Je me faisais l'impression d'être un monstre en plein cirque de foire.

Je me sentais humilié. Au moins certaines personnes ont pu se rincer l'œil, c'étais déjà ça. On se rassurait comme on le pouvait.

Au bout d'un interminable couloir plongé dans la pénombre, on me fit attendre devant deux énormes portes en marbre noir veiné de vert. Toutes ouvragées dans un style que je ne connaissais pas. Leur splendeur m'apparaît seulement maintenant, elles étaient à son image, inaccessible et intemporelle.

La femme qui me guidait, me dit en ressortant de la pièce :

_-Entre quand il te le demande, pas avant._

Et elle me laissa là. Bien, ce n'étais pas un couloir, ni des portes en marbre qui allaient me faire peur tout de même. Non ce n'étais rien de tout cela.

_-Viens à moi, Godric_

Allons bon, il connaissait mon nom et moi je me disais que j'allais avoir à faire à un vieux pervers grassouillet qui aimait la mise en scène.

J'avais raison sur un point… l'âge… quand au reste…

Le pénétrais donc dans la salle immense toute en longueur. Celle-ci était divisée en deux parties.

La première allant de la porte jusqu'à la moitié de la pièce était entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité et la seconde était éclairée par des feux dans des vasques qui donnaient un aspect tamisé qui faisait qu'on ne le voyait à peine. L'ambiance aurai pu être romantique mais elle était oppressante, le côté « clair » respirait la grandeur alors que l'obscurité promettait le désespoir.

_-Magnifique_ – dit-il –_ tu es enfin là._

S'il voulait mettre en confiance, c'étais raté.

Mettant ma fierté aux orties, j'ai tourné le dos dans le but de rouvrir les portes. Peine perdu, elles étaient closes, je n'étais pas un surhomme, seulement un humain face à la pierre, elles n'ont pas bougées. Quand à lui, il à éclaté de rire.

Un homme ne pleure pas, un homme ne supplie pas, un homme se doit d'être fort en toutes circonstances.

_-Laissez moi partir_ –l'ai-je supplié en pleurnichant.

Vous l'aurez compris, j'étais aux antipodes de ce qui avait été mon éducation pendant les 16 années précédentes et j'en avais cure.

Ne jamais montrer sa peur ou sa faiblesse à un vampire. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard.

_-Approche _– m'a-t-il dit.

J'étais tétanisé et n'osait bouger jusqu'à que je croise son regard. Un regard sombre comme je n'en n'avais jamais vu, mystérieux, envoûtant.

Mon corps bougeait seul, j'avais à peine eu conscience de me déplacer que j'étais devant lui.

_-Magnifique _– a-t-il répété me touchant de ses doigts glacés.

C'est ce qui m'a fait reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il était glacé, son corps entier ressemblait à du marbre poli par les ans.

Il ne portait qu'une tunique ouverte noir qui ne cachait absolument rien.

J'ai du passer un peu trop de temps détailler sa minceur, le détail de ces muscles à peine visible sous sa peau d'albâtre, un ventre parfaitement plat, des cuisses fuselées et des attributs… il m'interpela.

_-Ce que tu vois te plait-il ?_

J'ai furieusement rougit. Il avait l'aspect jeune, il ressemblait à un enfant roi, de ceux que j'avais pu apercevoir dans les gravures. Ce n'était pas possible. Ces cheveux mi long, coupés bien droit dans un carré parfait. La forme de ce visage. Il n'était pas spécialement beau mais avait un charme envoûtant.

Je me souviens encore de son nom Alara.

Lui aussi ne s'est pas gêné pour me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Je voulais cacher mes propres attributs mais pour une raison que j'ignorais alors j'en étais incapable. C'était lui qui m'en empêchait. Il à gronder en apercevant mes poignets. M'a attrapé à la gorge et m'a demandé ce que cela signifiait. J'ai eu bien du mal à lui expliquer à travers les larmes de honte ou de peur qui roulaient sur mon visage. Il m'a alors frappé m'envoyant valser au loin et dis que cela ne devrait plus jamais se reproduire sinon je serais puni. Comme si ce qu'il venait de me faire ne s'apparentait pas à une punition.

Il s'est levé de ce qu'on pourrait appeler son trône et m'a rejoins quelques mètres plus loin. Cette mise en scène l'avais excité. Il m'a retourné sur le ventre et pris à même le sol. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Même les combats n'étaient rien à côté de ce que ressentait. Déchiré à l'intérieur et honteux de la réaction de mon propre corps qui malgré la douleur s'éveillait et répondait à ce qu'il me faisait. Mes cris et hurlements le contentait et l'excitait encore plus. Au moment de son extase, il m'a mordu à l'épaule, j'ai perdu conscience à ce moment là.

C'est ma mère qui m'a réveillée, je ne sais comment je me suis retrouvé sur mon propre lit, dans mon village. Malgré son air inquiet, elle me secouait afin que je me prépare car on m'avait encore demandé. La garde était là, on voulait être sure que je ne m'enfuis pas.

Le même rituel à eu lieu, la préparation, le voyage, la traversé de la maison, son plaisir, mes cris, ma douleur, la jouissance, la morsure, l'inconscience.

Ceci c'est répété pendant dix jours. A chaque réveil, ma mère paraissait de plus en plus inquiète. Elle changeait le linge taché de sang, elle ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle était peut être une femme du village mais n'en restait pas moins mère et son enfant se faisait maltraiter. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans son regard, juste une excuse de ce que l'on m'imposait et du fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela.

Le onzième jour, il m'a fait boire son sang, estimant que je n'étais pas suffisamment résistant pour lui apporter pleinement satisfaction. En effet je ne m'évanouissais plus après la première morsure. Il pouvait ainsi me reprendre s'il en avait encore envie.

Je ne disais mot de ce qu'il se passait à ma famille, le fait est que je ne disais plus rien. Parler m'épuisait moralement alors je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Je perdais aussi l'appétit et dormais beaucoup. Je réservais mes forces afin de ne pas devenir fou. Les regards de mes proches se sont fait de nouveau désapprobateur, sauf peut être celui de celle qui m'a enfanté, comment allait-je honorer la demande si je me laissait aller et ne m'alimentait plus.

J'étais en permanence surveillé, j'ai compris plus tard que cette surveillance avait deux buts, le premier est que je ne mette pas fin à mes jours, bien que j'ai été tenté de le faire plusieurs fois mais ne suis jamais passé à l'acte et le second était que je n'ébruite pas ce qu'il se passait avec Alara. Comme si avec ce que je ressentais, j'aurais été capable d'en parler, j'avais tellement honte de tout ce que j'éprouvais et ne comprenais.

Je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'étais Alara mais je ne savais pas. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à m'attacher à lui, à rechercher ce contact, ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Même la douleur était acceptable enfin la douleur était surtout psychologique, mon corps s'était habitué à ses « intrusions », il y répondait même de plus en plus rapidement, il savait me faire jouir avec ses mains, ses crocs, son sexe, il savait me faire hurler de plaisir et ne s'en privait pas, au contraire cela lui apportait satisfaction. Il aimait aussi à me frustrer pour me faire ramper à ses pieds et lui demander la délivrance. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi m'effrayait. Je devenais totalement dépendant.

Un soir la voiture n'est pas venue et j'ai paniqué. Ce n'était pas digne de moi mais comme ma vie se résumait à ces nuits, je me suis senti mal, comme s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je suis allé à la villa par mes propres moyens. L'ai traversé comme j'en avais l'habitude et l'ai trouvé avec un autre homme que moi. La haine c'est alors emparé mon être et ai pris l'épée d'un des gardes présent.

J'ai levé mon arme et ai décapité l'enfant qui était à MA place. J'étais furieux mais à aucun moment n'ai levé mon épée contre lui. Je l'ai laissé tombée au sol, il m'a regardé amusé de la situation, s'est rassis sur son trône. Je me suis dévêtu de mon propre chef et l'ai rejoint pour qu'il me prenne MOI. Ce qu'il à fait, encore et encore. Nos ébats étaient loin d'être emprunt de douceur, non, il s'agissait d'affirmer sa place, et cette place était mienne.

Je lui ai dis qu'il en serait ainsi à chaque fois que je le surprendrais avec un autre. Qu'il mourrait, que je voulais être le seul. Il à rigolé, me disant que j'étais faible et à durée limitée.

J'étais enragé, je l'ai mordu à mon tour, il m'a projeté au loin. Il m'a dit que je n'avais aucun droit sur lui, que je n'étais qu'une distraction et qu'il allait me montrer à quel point j'étais stupide. Il n'y a pas que mon corps qui à eu des morceaux brisés, je me suis rendu compte à ce moment là à quel point j'étais attaché à lui. Que je l'aimais. Je me suis senti pathétique et misérable, comment pourrait-il me voir autrement que comme une distraction, moi, simple enfant qui comblait son plaisir. Je n'étais rien, juste une marionnette dans cette vie où je n'avais de place nulle part.

Les nuits suivantes, il m'a fait venir, mais je n'étais pas seul. Il m'a fait enchainé au mur et à pris les autres devant moi, les as mordus en me regardant dans les yeux et les a laissé partir ou ceux qui comme moi tombaient dans les pommes furent escortés chez eux.

Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à arrêter de me débattre contre mes chaines et à baisser les yeux devant lui laissant couler des larmes de désespoir. J'avais compris que je n'étais rien pour lui et ne le serai probablement jamais. Il avait réussi, il m'avait brisé, il m'a tout pris, j'abandonnais la partie, qu'il fasse comme bon lui semble de ma personne, de toute façon je ne m'appartenais plus depuis bien longtemps. Il à alors estimé que j'étais prêt. Il m'a fait détacher avant de me transformer.

De cette transformation, je ne garde que le gout de ses baisers, la douceur de ces lèvres sur les miennes, le ballet de nos langues. Le premier baiser qu'il m'accordait. Les larmes ont coulées le long de mes joues, j'entrapercevais un peu d'espoir. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais très bien que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui, qu'une marionnette entre ces mains.

A mon réveil, j'étais sous terre, j'ai cherché à respirer et ai avalé de la terre. J'ai du sortir de là, creusant vers ce qui me semblait être l'extérieur et l'ai retrouvé, comme toujours assis sur son trône, immaculé dans ces habits d'apparats. A croire qu'il le promenait partout. Le fait est, qu'on était toujours dans la maison mais dans les soubassements. Il y avait à ma disposition des dizaines d'enfants. J'étais affamé, j'ai fait un carnage et les ai tous saignés à blanc. Il était satisfait de mon attitude et n'aurai accepté aucun refus. Les jours suivants étaient calqués sur le même modèle. Je dormais la journée et une partie de la nuit, m'éveillait, faisait un carnage avec les innocents mis à la disposition.

Il m'apprit à chasser, à torturer, à tuer de façon plus ou moins rapide, je n'approuvais pas toujours ce qu'il me faisait faire mais n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de le contrarier. J'étais totalement dépendant de lui, je ne voyais que par lui et il se gardait bien de me montrer la vie sous un autre angle. J'étais aveugle et à mon grand désespoir actuel, cela m'indifférait. Qu'ils soient femmes, enfant, homme, vieillard… n'avait d'importance. Seul le plaisir importait et cette lueur de fierté qu'il avait dans le regard. Nous avons du quitter le pays pour ne pas attirer l'attention. J'étais assoiffé et ma soif ne tarissait pas.

Je l'amusais et tant que cette réalité était actuelle, il me gardait avec lui. Notre relation physique n'a pas diminuée, au contraire, c'étais pour moi une explosion des sens, un émerveillement à chaque fois, le sentir en moi, les trop rare baisers qu'il m'accordait, il n'a jamais été doux ni câlin mais je n'en demandais pas tant. Je savais fort bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas, que je n'étais qu'un instrument de distraction pour lui, il vivait depuis tellement longtemps, je lui apportais une certaine fraicheur, un renouveau dans son éternité. Jamais il ne m'a parlé de sa vie, de sa « mort », de son passé. La seule chose qu'il m'a dite un jour était que les « enfants » qu'ils créaient, mourraient s'ils venaient à l'ennuyer. J'avais cela pour moi, je l'amusai beaucoup. Le fou du roi, le bouffon du dieu.

Après une dizaine de siècle avec lui, j'ai souhaité recouvrer ma « liberté », il était contre, le seul moyen de la recouvrer me disait-il était de le tuer. J'ai mis un siècle à me résoudre à le faire. L'empoisonnement à l'argent m'a bien aidé et c'est la mort dans l'âme que je lui ai tranché la tête avant d'y mettre le feu.

Il est impossible d'expliquer par de simples mots l'ampleur de la douleur ressenti à la perte de son Maître. Un trou béant, un abysse sous nos pieds. Non rien de cela ne correspond vraiment. La relation qui lie un « enfant » à son Maître est bien trop profonde et fusionnelle, en tout cas la notre l'était.

Depuis ma transformation je n'avais jamais vécu seul et me trouvais désemparé face à ce monde que je ne connaissais plus. L'ai-je seulement un jour connus. Non je ne pense pas, ayant toujours été sous le joug de quelqu'un.

J'ai erré de pays en pays avant de m'établir dans le nord. Les guerriers nordiques étaient fascinants dans leurs combats. Un en particulier, d'une beauté redoutable, d'une puissance à pourfendre les cieux, d'une cruauté imaginative, un corps de dieux grec. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai voulu. Un caprice d'enfant j'en conviens, qu'importe j'avais la puissance éternelle pour moi, il était humain, j'allais le faire mien.

Je l'ai observé dans toute sa splendeur, lors des combats mais aussi lors des soirées données à son égard. Il ne s'est jamais réellement rendu compte à quel point il attirait les gens, par son charisme et sa force. Ses hommes lui étaient fidèles, ses ennemis tremblaient devant sa réputation, les femmes jouaient de leurs charmes en sa présence. Même la plus fidèle des épouses aurait désertée sa couche pour lui. J'ai ainsi pu constater qu'il manipulait son monde à sa guise.

Sa propre femme était inconsciente du fait que les enfants qu'elle lui avait donné n'étaient pas les seuls à être siens. Les bâtards du viking étaient nombreux et ce n'était vraiment pas un aspect de ses nuits qui l'intéressait.

Un soir où il était blessé, j'ai senti qu'il ne vivrait plus longtemps. Je n'ai pu le supporter. Je n'acceptais pas qu'il meure. Il devait vivre, cette force de la nature ne pouvait s'éteindre ainsi.

J'ai tué ses hommes et proposer de devenir mon compagnon. Il allait mourir, je lui offrais la renaissance, l'éternité.

Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais, je me suis fait aimer de cet homme comme Alara l'a fait avec moi. Oh je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est d'une stupidité sans nom que d'avoir fait naître ce lien particulier, mais n'ayant connu que cela, je me voyais pas ne pas le lui faire connaître. Je souffre par avance de ce que je vais lui imposer, mon absence. Je ne regrette aucun de nos moments, ni ceux passés à s'aimer, car oui, plus qu'avec mon propre Maître, j'ai aimé mon disciple tout comme il m'a aimé en retour. Nos débuts on été houleux, il n'acceptait pas ce que je lui faisais vivre. Il était un homme à femmes et j'étais moi-même un homme, à peine plus vieux qu'un enfant.

« L'enfant » lui à appris à voir des étoiles dans ces moments là, l'a fait devenir dépendant de son créateur. Il est ma plus grande fierté, je ne parle pas du fait qu'il mesure presque deux mètres, non… bien que sa taille soit proportionnelle dans tous les domaines et que c'est loin d'être déplaisant… au contraire.

Quand il eu accepté, ou se soit résigné, à ce que je lui donnais, il en a exploré toutes les possibilités. La ou jamais je n'ai pu avoir mon Maître, je lui ai tout donné. Il à autant gouté à mon corps que moi au siens. Non il ne m'a jamais « dominé » mais je m'abandonnais à ses caresses, l'ai toujours laissé voir à quel point il s'avait me donner du plaisir. Je lâchais prise dans ces moments là, je ne me contrôlais plus et lui laissait la main. Je n'étais pas exigent dans ce domaine, la seule chose que je réclamais réellement était l'exclusivité aux hommes. Je n'ai jamais gouté au plaisir des femmes et cela ne m'a jamais réellement tenté. S'il était retissant au début, cela l'amusait à la fin.

Mon éducation à été stricte, soit il obéissait, soit il était puni. Et la punition était assortie d'un isolement et d'une « coupure » du lien qui nous unissait, le laissant totalement seul et désemparé au milieu de nulle part, avec le strict minimum de sustentation.

Je n'ai eu à sévir sévèrement qu'une seule fois, nos retrouvailles ont été… mais tout ceci appartient au passé. Je lui ai rendu sa liberté, il se devait de découvrir le monde, que je n'étais pas unique.

J'ai mené ma vie de mon côté, la grande révélation à été une aubaine pour lui, il s'est élevé encore plus dans les sphères de la hiérarchie vampirique. Plusieurs fois nous nous sommes retrouvés et avons passé quelques temps ensemble. J'ai toujours été là pour lui. Nous avons plus de 1 000 ans de vie et d'amour ensemble, il est mon fils et bien plus encore.

Aujourd'hui, je me sens las et espère qu'en en finissant, je retrouve Alara et que mon « enfant » trouve une personne à aimer autant que je l'ai aimé lui et mon créateur.

* * *

Eric est l'auteur de cet écrit. Eric bien qu'étant parfait peut toujours améliorer son écriture si vous lui faites des critiques constructives.

Eric est un vampire. Eric grogne. Eric Mord et surtout, surtout Eric adore qu'on lui montre de l'intérêt.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il apprécierait énormément que vous laissiez une petite review après votre lecture.


End file.
